Summertime Days Pretty Cure
''edit: hi it's me, kasutera-p! ok i know i haven't been here in ages but just so everyone knows, i'm rebooting summertime days. i'll leave this here for archival purposes, but look forward to whatever's up next, ok? cool.'' Summertime Days Pretty Cure (サマータイム日以内 プリキュア Samātaimu Kainai Purikyua)'' is Kasutera-P's second fanseries, following Sugarplum Pretty Cure. The main themes of this season are summer, friendship, and traditional Japanese games. Plot : Episodes of Summertime Days Pretty Cure : Spending the entire summer in Kashima seems like such a bore for Nastuki, but when she comes across a talking goldfish and three other girls in ridiculous frilly outfits, her opinion of the entire break shifts! The Reverie Kingdom has fallen apart, no thanks to the Kagerou! Can the legendary Summertime Days Precure save the world in 8 weeks? Characters Cures : Natsuki Hanakoto (花江東 夏木 ''Hanakōtō Natsuki) / Cure Hanafuda (キュア 花札 Kyua Hanafuda) : Voiced by: Mai Nakahara Natsuki is a cheerful girl, but makes low grades. She was sent to Kashima to attend summer classes. She is always smiling and having fun. Her alter ego is Cure Hanafuda, and her theme colours are pink and red. : Aki Kotoba (言葉 秋 Kotoba Aki) / Cure Shiritori (キュア しりとり Kyua Shiri tori) : Voiced by: Miyuki Sawashiro Aki is the student council president of Kashima Academy. She is kind-hearted, and makes friends easily. However, she has a very.. strange sense of fashion. Her alter ego is Cure Shiritori, and her theme colours are white and blue. : Haruka Mori (森 春香 Mori Haruka) / Cure Suikawari (キュア 西瓜 割 Kyua Suikawari) : Voiced by: Kana Asumi Haruka is somewhat eccentric, and tends to act before she thinks. She is actually somewhat lazy, but does extremely well in sporting activities. Her alter ego is Cure Suikawari, and her theme colours are green and yellow. : Fuyuki Saito (斉藤 冬木 Saito Fuyuki) / Cure Kaibun (キュア 回文 Kyua Kaibun) : Voiced by: Minori Chihara Fuyuki seems to have the most common sense in the group, but is short tempered and gets annoyed at others easily. She gets along with Aki, but that's probably it. Her alter ego is Cure Kaibun, and her theme colours are purple and black. Mascots : Sakana (魚 Sakana) : Voiced by: Emiri Katō The main mascot for Summertime Days. She looks like a shimmery fantail goldfish, and is frequently seen hovering around Natsuki's shoulder. She occasionally ends her sentences with "-rii!". Villans : The Kagerou The Kagerou's main aim is to cover the word in a haze of darkness and despair. They are led by Viatta, with Deira, Vensis and Chrysos as subordinates. The monsters themselves are created from a person's shadow, along with a Crystal of Despair. They look like a silhouette of the person the shadow was taken from, but they're free to shift and change form. The features retained throughout are the glowing eyes and tiny crystals embedded throughout. It kind of looks like outer space, really. Minor Characters : Yuuka Minami (南 優香 Minami Yūka) Natsuki's aunt that she lives with during her stay in Kashima. For someone in their thirties, she's rather eccentric and constantly pushes Natsuki to try new and adventurous things. Items : -- Locations : Kashima A seaside town. some of the buildings look like they're from the Edo period, but they're pretty modern. Aki, Haruka and Fuyuki live here, while Natsuki's just staying for the summer. : The Kingdom of Reverie Sakana's homeland. It was destroyed by the Kagerou, leaving only ruins of what was once a great fairy civilisation. Trivia * Summertime Days ''is the first series to introduce the lead cure as a complete newcomer, with the rest of the team as veteran cures. * The cures' civilian names are based on the seasons (''natsu - summer, aki - autumn/fall, fuyu - winter, haru - spring). * The names of the Kagerou's subordinates are based on the scientific names of snakes and snake families. Images : mascot-v2.png|''The mascot, Sakana'' hanafuda.png|Cure Hanafuda Category:Fan Series Category:Summertime Days Pretty Cure Category:User:Kasutera-P